


最要好的朋友

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 五年级时，小天狼星想知道他们几个谁是莱姆斯最要好的朋友。他认为自己最有资格，但又担心不是。





	最要好的朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134443) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



莱姆斯打开论文估计了下长度，然后靠在椅子上盯着未完稿。小天狼星知道这些迹象的含义：莱姆斯有点焦虑，想休息一下；这么接近满月，他只可能去一个地方：厨房。小天狼星假装沉浸在作业中，但他从纸边偷看到莱姆斯写了几句话，又把笔丢下了。

他心想：“莱姆斯要去厨房了，快邀请我一起去：‘嗨，Padfoot，想和我一起去厨房吗？’”莱姆斯抬头看了眼小天狼星，但他被抓住前已经抢先低头假装在看书了。

“有人想和我一起去厨房吗？”莱姆斯从公共休息室的桌边站起来。

“气死了。”小天狼星心想。

“我去。”彼得说。

“不了，谢谢。”詹姆斯说。

“小天狼星？”莱姆斯问道。

小天狼星摇了摇头：他想要的是被莱姆斯邀请，但莱姆斯不在意去的是不是他。如果莱姆斯独自一人，小天狼星很乐意陪他去；但如果彼得也在，他就不愿意跟着了。他不再假装写作业，看着莱姆斯和彼得穿过公共休息室，走出肖像洞时彼得说了什么话把莱姆斯逗笑了。

“大爷的。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。”小天狼星展开未写完的论文，把写好的部分重读了一遍。他希望能专心写黑魔法防御术作业，别老去想莱姆斯，但作业反而让他想起了昨天的黑魔法防御课。课上复习了几个阻碍咒语，教授又教了个新的，指示全班两人一组练习。莱姆斯虽然挨着小天狼星坐，但他越过小天狼星，靠到前面问彼得要不要搭档。小天狼星当然没有落单，有詹姆斯呢，但他很生气莱姆斯竟然没问他。

小天狼星之前从没想过他们四人小组的波动，但现在他忍不住开始想：他和詹姆斯天经地义是最好的朋友，认识的第一个月他们彼此厌恶，但随后成为了好朋友，要好程度简直跟当时的讨厌程度相当。这是不是默认莱姆斯和彼得也是彼此最好的朋友呢？他之前一直认为他们的友谊是集体性的。

莱姆斯有没有想过谁是他最好的朋友？如果想过，是谁？自从昨天的防御课，小天狼星一直在注意观察，看莱姆斯有没有对什么人有偏好，尤其是彼得。他注意到：莱姆斯今早没等詹姆斯和小天狼星，直接和彼得一起吃早餐了，而且草药课和彼得坐了一条凳子。莱姆斯魔药课和小天狼星坐在了一起，但他俩魔药课总坐一起：魔药不是莱姆斯的强项，他得靠小天狼星帮忙。变形课上，小天狼星身边明明有一个空座，但他径直从小天狼星身边走过，坐在了詹姆斯旁边，而且不是为了让詹姆斯帮忙：麦格教授这么严格，不会让他们蒙混过关的。昨天詹姆斯和小天狼星训练魁地奇时，莱姆斯和彼得一起在图书馆呆了俩小时。

“彼得没资格当他最好的朋友，”小天狼星皱起眉头，“我们告诉他莱姆斯是狼人时，你看他的反应。”彼得很快就想明白了，但他第一反应是恐惧。小天狼星当时威胁他说，如果他对莱姆斯说什么残忍的蠢话就要诅咒他。“而且他为莱姆斯做过什么呀？”彼得最近为他变成了阿尼马格斯，但他们谁没有呢。“主意是詹姆斯想出来的，大部分研究是我做的，而且每一步都是我们俩轮流先试。我们已经和莱姆斯过了两个满月了，下个满月才是彼得的第一次。

除非詹姆斯或我一起去医院，彼得都多久没单独去看莱姆斯了？莱姆斯住院的每一天我都至少去一次。我在蜂蜜公爵花大钱给他买巧克力，放在他床头柜里。我记得每一年每个满月的日期，这样如果哪天莱姆斯出了事我绝对会知道。”

“小天狼星！“詹姆斯粗暴地推了下他胳膊。

小天狼星揉了揉瞪了回去： “干吗，蠢蛋？”

“我都说了九十遍了，把Moony的墨水瓶递给我，我的用完了。梅林啊，你今晚到底在想什么?”

小天狼星胡乱地把自己的墨水递给詹姆斯，还把墨水洒桌上了。“别用他的，他可供不起你们俩一起用。”

“你知道我会给他买的。”小天狼星等了几分钟，终于鼓足勇气问道：“詹姆斯，你觉得莱姆斯和彼得是最好的朋友吗？”

“可能吧，”詹姆斯心不在焉地回答，“蟋蟀壳和蚱蜢壳在大多数魔药中可以互换吗？”

“你什么意思，可能吧？你真这么认为？”

詹姆斯终于从魔药课本中抬起头来。 “你说什么？”

“你真觉得彼得是莱姆斯最好的朋友吗？”

“我会在课上传张纸条问他的，”詹姆斯讽刺道，“别跟姑娘一样。”

詹姆斯“姑娘”的评论彻底打击了小天狼星，男孩子之间不会讨论友谊之类的话题。莱姆斯和彼得从厨房回来时，小天狼星努力不去想这个问题，他真的努力了，只是没成功。

* * * * *

几小时后，他还清醒地躺在床上，脑子里列了一张清单，每一项都是他们对莱姆斯友谊的体现。当然，大部分都是共有的，就像他之前想的那样，他们的友谊主要是集体性的。但他每当想到只有他一个人为莱姆斯做过的事儿时，都有种胜利感。但这些事儿有多重要呢？ “他做噩梦后，我陪他坐着——但可能因为我的床离他最近，能听见。我在餐厅常常坐他旁边——但我坐在詹姆斯对面，可能和詹姆斯说话更多。满月之后，我帮他学习错过的课程——但他更喜欢詹姆斯的笔记。我们都为他变成了阿尼马格斯——但我是狗，最接近狼。这总得意味着什么吧。”

小天狼星听到邻床帘子的沙沙声，还有几不可闻的赤脚走路声。他拉开床帘，看到莱姆斯坐在宽阔的窗台上。虽然他从自己床上看不到月亮，但莱姆斯正沐浴在月亮的寒光中。不需要看月相小天狼星也知道，月亮正在变圆。他知道每个满月具体的日期和时间。还有两天，再过两天，莱姆斯就得再受罪了。

小天狼星站起来，和莱姆斯一起坐在窗台上。 他不用说话，莱姆斯就动了动脚给他腾出空儿来。这不是他们第一次一起坐在这儿。十一岁时，他们可以舒舒服服地坐在窗台上;十五岁时，狭窄的空间坐两个人本该不舒服的，但并没有。他觉得这就像从岩石裂缝长出的一棵树：不要说完全长成的大树，即使是树苗，都不可能长在裂缝中，但种子可以，不仅能成长，还能完美契合。如果他和莱姆斯十五岁才第一次一起坐窗台，那至少一个人会狼狈地摔在地板上。为了防止今晚真有人摔下去，他把一只脚挤在莱姆斯和墙之间，另一只脚放在地上。

“睡不着？”莱姆斯问道。小天狼星摇了摇头。“你就不困，还是有什么烦心事？”

“我猜都有。”小天狼星承认道。他不用问也知道莱姆斯为什么睡不着。随着月盈，狼也随之变壮，他会有点昼伏夜出，晚上睡不好觉，白天时不时打盹。

“想谈谈？”小天狼星再次摇了摇头。莱姆斯点点头，脸转回天空。

“真是个漂亮的婊子，对吧？”小天狼星问道，“美丽而残忍。”

莱姆斯微微一笑。 “麻瓜童话故事中美丽和善良总是挂钩，邪恶的角色很丑陋。” 

“那可太蠢了。我家人绝大多数都很好看。”

莱姆斯双手抱膝，靠近胸口，从窗台向远处望去。即使在月亮奇怪的灰色光线下，他新添的那道疤也清晰可见。当时即使Padfoot在努力分散他的注意力，他还是把自己弄伤了。

“有时是对的。”他温柔地说。

莱姆斯的想法太好懂了。小天狼星想告诉他，他两方面都错了。莱姆斯并不邪恶，他是被恶咒诅咒了的好人。至于他的伤疤，小天狼星觉得是他强大和韧性的证明，并不难看。甚至从某种奇怪的角度来说很漂亮。但男生不会告诉其他男生他们很漂亮，小天狼星决定开个玩笑调节一下气氛。

“当然了：看着我 ——我非常英俊，而且我简直是美好的化身。”

莱姆斯笑了。

* * * * *

莱姆斯的朋友现在可以每月跟他去尖叫棚屋，在狼伤害他时分散它的注意力，帮助莱姆斯活过满月比原来容易些了，但仍然是折磨。看着莱姆斯满月后艰难地恢复，对小天狼星来说远比莱姆斯到底怎么看待他们的友谊这样的个人忧虑更重要。但不到一周后，他又开始想了。

O.W.Ls只有几周了，室友们都在一心一意地专心学习。这意味着宿舍非常安静，太安静总让他多想。随着期末考试临近，所有的格兰芬多都突然变得好学。即使在公共休息室，也没有什么突然爆炸，没谁玩高布石游戏来分神了。

小天狼星停不下来思忖，他当然觉得自己应该是莱姆斯最好的朋友，但不知道莱姆斯是否也这么认为。更让他困扰的是，他满脑子都想：“我知道我是詹姆斯最好的朋友。得多自恋才会觉得，当一个人最好的朋友还不够啊？”然而，不知何故，莱姆斯是否看重他的友谊对小天狼星极重要。想到其他人对莱姆斯可能更重要他就很不安，即使这个“其他人”也是他的朋友。

“我魔药课绝对会挂的，”莱姆斯说，“我今年在课上侥幸过关全靠你。”小天狼星躺在自己和莱姆斯床之间的地板上，书和笔记散在他周围。他抬起头，看到莱姆斯从床边看着他。 “你做得很好，绝对会过，想让我和你一起复习吗？”

莱姆斯咬着嘴唇想了想，摇了摇头。“最好不要。我想知道有哪些还没掌握，一起复习的话你提点我太多了。”

“抱歉。“小天狼星不再看莱姆斯，再次低头盯着书和笔记。

“别。要是没有你，我都不知道怎么忍受得了魔药课，现在我得付出代价了。”

“你唯一愿意坐我旁边的课就是魔药课，我猜这也是好事一桩。“小天狼星说完就皱了下脸，他不是故意的，但这话千真万确。自从他开始关注这些事，小天狼星就注意到，莱姆斯其他任何课上都不愿意坐在自己旁边。他有时坐在彼得旁边，有时候詹姆斯旁边，有时甚至独自一人。但他只在魔药课和小天狼星坐一起，毕竟他们从一年级就是同桌，已经是传统了，不坐一起很难不引起他的注意。

“你注意到了。”莱姆斯的声音紧张、安静而古怪。

小天狼星的心沉了下去。莱姆斯下意识地回避他是一回事，故意回避就是另一回事了。前者意味着莱姆斯只是不在意跟不跟他一起玩；后者意味着莱姆斯实际上讨厌跟他在一起。他开始在笔记本边上画黑色的旋转楼梯和棋盘。

“还有什么，嗯？ ”小天狼星听到莱姆斯在床上动了动，还有羊皮纸皱折的声音。“我真的很抱歉。”

小天狼星摇了摇头，表示不需要道歉，但他继续在羊皮纸上画来画去。 “不用道歉，没关系。我已经习惯别人不愿意跟我在一起了。如果你魔药课确实挂了，那明年你就哪门课都不用忍受跟我坐一起了。”他知道这么说很残酷，但莱姆斯伤害了他，他得还回去。

“不是这样的——”

“你省省吧。”小天狼星气极了。他坐起来开始收拾东西，突然间他想去公共休息室复习，他怕自己会说出更伤人的话。

“我们需要谈谈，”莱姆斯安静地说，“你愿意去散步吗？”

小天狼星觉得自己一旦开口绝对没好话。他甚至都不知道要回答什么，但他确实又把书放回了地板上。莱姆斯从床底下捞起运动鞋，小天狼星没动，他觉出来莱姆斯抓住了他的肩膀。

“拜托，”莱姆斯更加小声说，“我没法在其他人面前说这个。”

小天狼星勉强点了点头，穿上鞋子走向门口，莱姆斯在后面向詹姆斯和彼得为他们的突然离开找借口。他听到了“蜂蜜公爵”，所以穿过公共休息室后，他朝着独眼女巫雕像的方向走去。

“你巧克力够吃了吧？”他听到莱姆斯追上了他，开口问道。莱姆斯在医院时，小天狼星刚给他补充了巧克力存货。

“够，我的匿名供应者一直在给我频繁供货，”莱姆斯有意看了眼小天狼星，“这只是个借口，但彼得和詹姆斯让我顺便给他们带点糖果羽毛笔。”

“那我们就非去不可了。”

半路上小天狼星第二次把头给撞了，他觉得自己受够了沉默。莱姆斯说想跟他谈谈，但他们已经独自呆了好几分钟了他一句话也没说，于是小天狼星坐了下来。

莱姆斯停下来回头看着他，小天狼星偏了偏头，说：“时间到了。要么你已经想好了借口来解释为什么上课不愿意跟我坐一起，防御课上也不愿意跟我搭档；要么你就干脆承认不愿意跟我呆一起得了。” 

“防御课？”

“你挨着我坐，却让彼得跟你搭档。”

“所以你才能跟詹姆斯搭档，你不想跟他搭档吗？”

小天狼星觉得自己太蠢了，这么明显的解释竟然没想到，但他还在为其他事气愤。 “这也不能解释你为什么躲着我，不肯坐我旁边。”

莱姆斯咬着下唇，在离小天狼星几英尺远的地方坐了下来。他用手指梳着头发，动作非常像詹姆斯。小天狼星移开视线，他想要真相，但他不想让莱姆斯看到真相会多么伤害他。他集中注意力给地板上散落的石头上施魔法，努力让石头的光比魔杖还亮。

“我当然喜欢和你在一起，”莱姆斯说，“只是在课堂上。我，你会让我分心。我最近一直躲着你，因为在你身边我没法集中注意力。 O.W.Ls就要到了，我得专心复习。”

小天狼星抬头听他解释，莱姆斯看起来很真诚。他松了口气笑了起来，“就这个啊？你直接说‘闭嘴笨蛋，我专心学习呢’就好了。通常我都会听，我烦他时詹姆斯就会这么说。当然，他比我也好不到哪儿去。所以麦格教授才不让我们坐一起。”

“我知道。”

“她说我们让彼此分心；如果我们坐一起，就会让整个班级分心。”

“我知道。”莱姆斯又咬下嘴唇。

“那只要我保证不打扰你就能坐在你旁边，对吧？”小天狼星问道。 莱姆斯犹豫了下，摇了摇头。

小天狼星差点冲口问出：“为什么不行？”但他很快意识到了，他沉默了。如果只是这个原因，莱姆斯为什么不在詹姆斯和彼得面前说呢，说 “你是个烦人的家伙”不需要避开人。这不是莱姆斯在课上拒绝坐他旁边的真正原因，只是避免他受伤害的谎言。莱姆斯要来散步，是为了拖延时间编个谎话骗他。如果莱姆斯不想跟他在一起，那他也不会厚脸皮地硬待着，他有自尊心。

“我得承认，莱姆斯·卢平，你可比之前会说谎了，我刚才还真的相信了。我现在去买糖果羽毛笔。“小天狼星变成Padfoot飞快地奔向隧道那头。他以狗的形态也能爬上楼梯，推开地窖门，但从架子上拿下一盒糖果羽毛笔时他变回了人形。他没带钱，没法像以前那样把钱留在商店台阶上。没关系，如果他还记得，他会告诉詹姆斯，让他下次去蜂蜜公爵时再付好了。

重新变成人太糟糕了,当狗时他能只专注眼前的事儿，现在变成了人，他控制不住立马回想莱姆斯是怎么拒绝了他的友谊，他不仅悲伤孤独，而且开始愤怒了。

小天狼星关上地窖门，走下楼梯进入隧道。他看到莱姆斯魔杖的光越来越近，想要不要再变成Padfoot，这样就不用直面莱姆斯了；但他不知道该拿羽毛笔怎么办。“为什么我要逃跑呢？这次是他做错了，不是我。”小天狼星不服气地想，站在台阶最下面一层等着。

“你是个白痴，你知道吧？大多数人讨厌我起码有个理由。我的家人讨厌我，因为我直接完全拒绝了他们所代表的一切。有的老师讨厌我，因为我在课上无聊了就开始捣乱。但是你，你不喜欢我，你连个拿得出手的理由都没有，我什么错事都没做过，我只是想跟你当朋友。如果你连这也看不到——”小天狼星的眼泪马上就要夺眶而出，他停下来了，他不会在莱姆斯面前哭的。

“我当然知道你是我的朋友，”莱姆斯伸手去够小天狼星的手臂，但又停下了，双臂交叉在胸前，“你还记得第一次带到来我这里的场景吗？”

小天狼星摇了摇头。他记得，但他不想说话。

“也是这个季节，也是满月之后。我那天刚出院，在医院复习时我想吃巧克力都想疯了，但我之前全吃光了，这时你像只兴奋过头的小狗一样冲进宿舍。“莱姆斯微笑着说，“詹姆斯不在，但你迫不及待地想跟别人展示你发现的新隧道，所以你说，'莱姆斯，你必须跟我来！这简直太棒了！’”

小天狼星记得，他本来就不是找詹姆斯的。他前一天就发现了这条隧道，一直在等莱姆斯回来，好第一个给他看。爱吃甜食的是莱姆斯，不是詹姆斯，因此，通往蜂蜜公爵的隧道理所当然要跟莱姆斯第一个分享。

“你把我带到这儿——我不知道能不能解释清楚这对我意味着什么。”莱姆斯坐在了台阶上，一会儿后小天狼星也坐在他旁边。“就在一个月前，就在这次满月前，你们三个刚告诉我你们知道我是什么。你们都说仍然是我的朋友，什么都没改变，我不相信。”

小天狼星不赞同地看向莱姆斯，但什么也没说。

“我知道你希望这是真的，但是情况当然会不一样了。你们看我时怎么会不把我看作黑暗生物呢？从现在开始，你们看到我就会想到狼人。我知道彼得因为这个不睡在我邻床了。”

“我们说了自有打算，你不相信。”

莱姆斯摇了摇头。 “挺可悲的。但我特别害怕看到哪天你和詹姆斯也开始畏惧我。可能是我发脾气的时候，你们就会觉得恐惧了；也可能是防御课上学到狼人的时候，你们就知道我会有多危险了。”

莱姆斯深吸一口气。“然后你把我带到了这里。看看这儿Padfoot。”除了魔杖尖端的微光，隧道完全陷入了黑暗，莱姆斯指了指，“还有哪里比这儿更与世隔绝吗？你不会和一个可能会撕开你脖子的黑暗生物来这里的。你信任我。你甚至没有意识到这样做很勇敢。你只是带着朋友去看你发现的超级棒的秘密隧道。我从那时候开始相信，也许，只是也许，你看我时看到的是'莱姆斯'，而不是'狼人'。”

”当然，我们当然是。”小天狼星小声说。

莱姆斯摇了摇头：“你是。詹姆斯和彼得不再像之前那样怕我，但他们永远不会忘记我是什么，只有你从没怕过我。”

“我也不会忘记你是狼人，但狼是你的一部分，我喜欢你，那我为什么不喜欢狼呢？”

“谢谢。你太天真了，但是谢谢你。“

“所以，实话实说吧，你为什么在课上不坐我旁边？不要再说因为我烦你的垃圾了，这话你没必要避开宿舍其他人的。”

“我没有说你烦我，我说你让我分心。别逼我说了。”莱姆斯身体前倾，脸埋在手里。

“如果是我，我会告诉你的。”

“别这么肯定。”莱姆斯脸仍然埋在手里。他苦涩地笑了起来，盯着黑暗的虚空。“我一旦告诉你，你不仅不会想坐我旁边，可能还会让彼得把床换回来，如果不把我踢出宿舍的话。”

“这怎么可能——”

“我会观察你手的动作。”

“我的手？”

“你特别好闻。”

“你要是愿意可以借我的洗发水。”

莱姆斯叹了口气。 “我会留心光照在你头发上的色泽，你喉咙皮肤下脉搏的跳动，你微笑时表情的变化，还有，还有其他。你真要我亲口说出来吗？”

小天狼星恼了，“说什么？老实说，Moony，如果你看我时这么容易分心，我不会——”

“我觉得我是同性恋，行了吗？你让我分心因为我是同性恋，你他妈又这么好看，我没办法把目光从你身上移开。”

“哦。”

“呵呵，哦。”

“你觉得你是同性恋。”

莱姆斯站了起来，背离他走了几步，小天狼星只能看到他在魔杖光中的侧影。 “好吧，准确地说我没有测试过自己的性取向，但我从没有像观察你这样观察过哪个女孩。”

小天狼星点亮了自己的魔杖，这样他就能更清楚地看到莱姆斯，而不仅是影子了。 “魔药课上你不能跟我搭档了。”他坚定地说。

莱姆斯点点头，没有转身。

“詹姆斯不会让你分心，对吧？”

“不会。”莱姆斯回答，声音很平静。

“很好，因为彼得魔药课比他还差，詹姆斯虽然不如我，但让你考试过关还是没问题的。我不会让你因为被我分心挂掉魔药课，毁了你当傲罗的机会的。”

小天狼星解释他的新魔药课搭档时，莱姆斯转过身来，表情一片茫然。“但是，我不，你不生气？”

“我为什么要生气？这是对我的赞美啊。”小天狼星咧嘴笑了起来。“我洗澡时也让你分心吗？你喜欢看我冲头发时，洗发水的泡沫从身上滑落吗？”

“哦天哪！”莱姆斯呻吟着，假装抹平额头上不存在的皱纹。“你要拿这个来折磨我了，对不对？”

“朋友不就是来干这个的吗？”小天狼星笑着拍拍身边的台阶，“我很高兴你告诉我了。” 

莱姆斯坐在他身旁，笑了笑。 “这简直是天意。四年前，也是在这儿，你让我相信你不介意有个狼人做朋友。现在，你让我相信你也不介意有个同性恋做朋友。梅林啊，我是个双重怪胎，你竟然一点也不在意。”

“你觉得你是同性恋，我觉得你还是要确认一下。”小天狼星提醒他。

“我会的，早晚会。”

莱姆斯伸手去拿小天狼星脚下的糖盒，小天狼星把盒子踢开了。莱姆斯困惑地抬起头，仍然面向小天狼星的方向，小天狼星在他把距离拉开前吻了他一下，嘴唇刚刚触碰，还没来得及深入，莱姆斯就惊讶后退了几步。

“你在做什么？”

“吻你，Moony。你想知道，不是吗？”小天狼星把手放在莱姆斯背后的台阶上，靠近他，想再次吻上去，但莱姆斯从台阶上跳了下来。

“这不是游戏，小天狼星，”莱姆斯生气道，“我知道你永远不会对我有同样的感觉但仍忍不住喜欢上了你就已经够糟糕的了。我努力让自己别这样，这不容易，在你身边还不喜欢你太难了，然后你就为了找个乐子来吻我？“莱姆斯抓狂地吼了一声，大步走开了。

但小天狼星并不是“为了找乐子”而吻他，他在心里骂自己搞砸了。

“我很抱歉,Moony，”小天狼星抓住他的手臂，想让他放慢速度。 “我知道这不是游戏，我应该在吻你之前先问的，都是那些蠢姑娘们的错。”这话让莱姆斯停下来了，他看着小天狼星，小天狼星能看出来他在努力抑制笑意。

“什么？”莱姆斯摇摇头，仿佛要清除他引起的困惑。

“什么姑娘？”

“姑娘们，所有的姑娘们。她们喜欢我突然吻他们，我就养成习惯了。我不是说我吻过许多姑娘啊。比你多，但我们现在都知道为什么了。”

“对，现在我们都知道为什么了。”莱姆斯讽刺道。

“无论如何，如果你不让我吻你，你怎么知道我'永远不会有同样的感觉'？”小天狼星拉住莱姆斯。莱姆斯眼睛睁大了，随后他微微摇了摇头退了一步。

“你喜欢女孩，Padfoot，这不会因为你吻我而突然改变的。”

小天狼星耸了耸肩。“说实话，我也从来没有用你说的你观察我的方式观察过任何人。也许我——这不重要。关键是，我不在意我约会的任何女孩。我和她们约会是因为她们想和我约会，我觉得不同意不合礼节。所以，我吻过女孩，但我从没吻过你。我想吻你。可以吗？”

小天狼星等了一会儿，意识到永远不该给莱姆斯太多的时间来思考，不然他就会找到理由证明这是个坏主意。他向前一步，缩短了他们之间的距离；放下魔杖来紧紧抓住莱姆斯的腰。莱姆斯想张口抗议，刚开口就被小天狼星吻住了。莱姆斯僵住了，仿佛无法决定到底是要反抗还是顺从。

小天狼星即兴模仿了他得到过的最好的吻——来自'天才舌头塔比瑟' ——首先舔着莱姆斯内唇，然后舌头沿着他的舌头滑动。莱姆斯回应时不自觉地发出了一声近似呻吟的声音。莱姆斯丢下魔杖，把手缠在小天狼星头发，黑暗笼罩着他们。

小天狼星不知道是莱姆斯的口中温暖潮湿的热度，还是他舌头上天鹅绒般的触感，还是他身体紧压着他的方式，还是他心中对莱姆斯声音的回应——他真想听莱姆斯再发出一声，但确实有什么影响他了。熟悉的强烈的欲望升腾起来，他希望莱姆斯能稍微往右移一点，压得他再紧点儿。

但是，原本灼热的吻降温了，莱姆斯轻轻地吻了几下，后退了一步。他仍然在小天狼星怀里，但不再挨那么紧了。小天狼星看不到他脸上的表情，但能感受到他温暖的气息，几乎气喘吁吁的。

“怎么样？”小天狼星笑着问， “测试结果如何？”

莱姆斯轻笑道， “我是。我绝对是同性恋。你呢？”

“有兴趣再深入测试一下。”

——作于2004年9月，译于2019年2月8日。


End file.
